


Swing into Christmas

by caramelariana



Series: A Very Drarry Christmas [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Family Fluff, HP: EWE, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3106634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramelariana/pseuds/caramelariana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chrismas morning at the Malfoy-Potter house. (Part of A Very Drarry Christmas but can stand alone)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swing into Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> So I know it's a bit past Christmas, but I wanted to get these uploaded while it was still technically the Christmas season. This series was originally posted in 2011 on ff.net, and I wanted to export it to AO3 while it still made sense to post a Christmas fic!

25 Days of Christmas, or A Very Drarry Christmas  
Swing Into Christmas

Draco tiredly climbed the stairs in the early hours of the morning. He moved silently as to not wake the sleeping occupants of the house. His useless husband had gone to bed hours ago. The git had insisted on buying a muggle swing set, but had left Draco to piece the monstrosity together. Harry was not very good at late nights.

As the blond moved through his bedroom he silently thanked his husband for forcing him into pajamas before wrapping gifts. He was able to simply crawl into bed and close his eyes, snuggling under the comforter. He pushed his concerns aside—did he scoop up all the spare screw from the swing set?—and closed his eyes.

He felt like he had just fallen asleep when a body landed on the bed and startled him awake. “Daddy, Papa, wake up! Santa Craws came!”

Harry groaned and Draco sat up with a strained smile. “Are you sure Santa came?”

The four-year-old girl grinned. “Yes Papa! Come look!” She grabbed his hands and attempted to drag him after her.

Draco laughed. “Okay Lily, I believe you! Let me get Daddy up and we’ll be right down.”

The little blonde grinned and clambered off the bed and out the door. “Don’t open any presents!” Draco called after her.

He turned to his side to see green eyes crack open. “What time is it?” Harry asked.

“I don’t want to hear it,” Draco teased. “You got far more sleep than I did.”

Harry looked at him apologetically. “You’re right.” He stretched before sitting up. “I suppose we should get down there?”

Draco sighed and nodded. “Yes, unless you want to clean up after Hurricane Lily?”

The brunet chuckled. “All right, all right. I’m getting up.”

They both moved tiredly down the stairs and into the family room. Draco made it to his favorite armchair before collapsing. He stifled a yawn and watched as Lily flitted between wrapped boxes and decorative gift bags. It seemed the large Douglas fir had too many options for her toddler-aged brain to handle.

“Can I open them now Papa?” she asked, eyes full of excitement. She practically quivered with childish anticipation.

Draco looked around the room. “Let’s wait until Daddy comes in,” he suggested.

Lily sighed then ran out of the room and into the kitchen, where Harry was presumably making coffee. Draco was just about to nod off when he heard little feet scurrying back into the room. Harry’s more conservative footsteps followed, and soon Draco was presented with a cup of sweet, steaming, caffeinated beverage. He smiled his thanks before turning back to the tree.

“Now Papa?” she asked, hands on her hips as if daring him to deny her any longer.

The blond looked to his husband, who simply shrugged. “All right,” Draco finally conceded. “Why don’t you see what Santa left in your stocking first?”

The next hour was spent with flying wrapping paper, shredded tissue paper, scattered toys, and a—just one, Lily—candy wrapper. The four-year-old tore through her presents with the glee present in the innocence of youth. She was also a kind-hearted girl, and waited patiently for her fathers to open their presents when she came across them under the tree.

When Lily exclaimed over her brand new swing set, Draco turned a grin on Harry. He watched as his husband set down his coffee and set Lily up on the seat, pushing her gently into a rocking motion. Draco held his breath, but his handiwork held. He was certain he had bags under his eyes, and he would need an ever-flowing supply of coffee to make it through the day. But as he watched his family enjoy the morning, he couldn’t think of a better way to have spent his night.


End file.
